yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Park
, Graveyard World, Guardians' Temple, Haniwa Temple, Shadowy Caves, Theatre World , Tribe Settlement, Guts World , Scrambled Egg Zone , Underground Passage |BGM = オルゴール, 2_19 (Gray house), ねおん@ネコノハ (Gray house trap) 風化 (Five Guardians' shrines), spelude-40 (Inside the egg), RIMA-bgm-recorder-001 (Puni settlements), yukihi-1 (Eastern section towers) |Map ID = 1061, 1062, 1063, 1064, 1065, 1066, 1067, 1069, 1070 |Primary = maptsuki }} The Dream Park (夢想公園) is a large and expansive area accessible from several worlds, including Graveyard World, the Broken Faces Area, the Tribe Settlement, and others. Features The Dream Park is split up into five main sections, the center, and four sub-areas accessible from the cardinal directions of the center. Inhabiting the park are creatures named Puni, which change in appearance by equipping effects that they favor, and let off a squeak of denial upon interacting with them with effects that they dislike, as well as creatures that resemble arrows, which serve as hints to certain secrets. Upon visiting all the park's sections, interacting with the maps with the Glasses equipped will display the park's map. Also, if Urotsuki has slept at least 100 times, visiting the park's sections at least twice, an NPC named Shirube-chan will be able to teleport you across the park's sections, as there will be stone tiles with enciphered letters symbolizing the area that you're in. As you explore the park, there is a random chance that you would encounter certain creatures, such as one resembling a helicopter with flapping wings, a pair of eyestalks which appear to be sticking out of water, and a creature that somewhat resembles a nautilus head on a long neck, among several others. Northern Section In this section, you will encounter some stone buildings, where the left is a Puni house, and the right is a room with some patterns drawn on the floor, and below these buildings is a small yellow building surrounded by three red arrow creatures. Going to the center behind the building will trigger different sound effects, depending on the direction approached. The western route leads to another settlement, where the lower house leads to a corridor to Boogie Street, where the gap can be crossed with the Fairy or Spacesuit effects, and the upper house contains a labyrinthine complex. Within the complex is a room with a chaser, where the key to escaping it is by interacting with the door five times. Just below the house is a blue panel surrounded by four white structures, and trampling on its center will eventually break the panel, revealing a pit to Shadowy Caves which Urotsuki will fall into. Going further north from the entrance, there are two rocky platforms bordered by fences, where the second one has a suspicious-looking gate, where interacting with it with the Haniwa effect will take you to Haniwa Temple. Taking the eastern route from here, you will encounter a large tree, as well as a fenced point with two white arrow creatures next to it. Using the Bat or Spring here will take you to the treetops, where there are Puni with distinct eye colors inhabiting the area. Within the skies of the treetops is a puzzle piece, and flying towards it with the Bat will take you to Jigsaw Puzzle World. There's also a chance that a moon will appear in the sky, leading to Theatre World. Western Section The first part of this section is a waterway, which becomes a stream of blood with the Marginal effect equipped, revealing a path of rocks in the leftmost lake, which Urotsuki can cross, leading to a red eye to Broken Faces Area. Going south from here is a playground and a building, where equipping the Marginal effect will reveal that the building is haunted, and interacting with it from the back area with the effect equipped will lead to a one-way trip to Guts World. The entrance from Graveyard World is also around here, but trying to return by using the Child effect will lead to a passage, which has a 1/10 chance to be unblocked and connect with Dizzy Spirals World. At the West of the lake, you can find seven pillars and a faucet. Using the Rainbow effect will give the pillars color, and the faucet can be opened if you have came here from the Apartments entrance. North of this area is a puzzle that involves the Eyeball Bomb and Tissue effects. Southern Section This area serves as a starting point from the Art Gallery. In here, there are some statues that give off bell sounds when interacted with. One of them can be chainsawed, as part of a way to enter Nie's shrine. Left of the entrance is a purple building, whose purpose is explained in The Five Guardians. On the other hand, going north is a river, where further north leads to the central section, and east is a maze of fences, as well as some cakes, where entering the lower right from the back leads to a room inhabited by Puni. Solving the maze will net you 100夢, and the ropes within the maze can be chainsawed. The logs blocking off the path beyond the ropes can be removed by entering the Shadowy Caves at least once, and traversing those paths has a chance of a wireframe hand popping out of the ground here, taking you to an isolated section of the Shadowy Caves. Eastern Section This area is a starting point from the Tribe Settlement, beginning in a large sandbox. South of this sandbox is a field of fenced-off pits, where the largest one, which is a one-way path to Underground Passage, accessible if you have already obtained Menu Theme #21. West of the sandbox is the section's main hub, where the lower portion is a fenced-off set of pits to the Shadowy Caves, which you can enter if you have gone to the Shadowy Caves at least twice, and three of these pits lead to inescapable dead ends, with Chasers out to get you. Further west is the exit, and going north leads to a seemingly-infinite path. North of the hub is a seemingly-endless path, which can be broken throught with the Penguin effect. This leads to a small section with towers and a black giraffe behind some pillars. These towers hold a puzzle to Risa's temple. Central Section At the center of the park is a large egg patterned after Urotsuki's clothing. If you have visited Scrambled Egg Zone at least once and seen Ending #-1, a door will show up on the egg, and a note will be placed on the map, which can be read with the Glasses equipped. By getting all of the orbs on each of the pillars to show up by burning some of the wooden poles of the area's fence with the Lantern, the door can be opened, assuming that the conditions to having the door appear have been met. Inside the egg is a small room with a frame showing Urotsuki as a child, as well as a symbol right in front of it. Interacting with the symbol with the Child effect will change the portrait into an egg, and exiting the room will now lead to Scrambled Egg Zone. The Five Guardians The Five Guardians, Koro, Kuta, Nie, Nome, and Risa, are the Dream Park's most well-kept secret. Locating their shrines may entail certain conditions, in which a hint to their whereabouts is given by red poles. By revisiting their respective shrines, two peeping stones will appear, where the left shows full-screen illustrations of their appearance, and the right shows adages written in the cipher used in one of the books of the Library. Deciphered versions of these messages are shown in the photo captions of the succeeding sections. Furthermore, with the Child or Glasses effects equipped, their shadows will be visible in the park's central section, as well as in the locations of their respective symbols. Upon locating all of their shrines, heading over to the back of the building in the park's southern section with the Child effect will lead to the Guardians' Temple. Koro In the northwestern part of the Shadowy Caves, there is a platform connected by two ladders, ending in a seemingly-unreachable ladder accessible with the Fairy effect. Going through the door from there leads to a small room with a traffic cone, which transforms into a creature resembling the rest of the cave's chasers when the Chainsaw is equipped. Chainsawing it will clear the way to the door to a passageway filled with Puni, where the upper-right corner has two red poles. Equipping the Glasses will reveal a staircase to Koro's shrine. Kuta In the the park's northern section, there is a gray house with three doors. Taking the third door will lead to a labyrinthine complex. Going through the left door will lead to a branching path of five exits, where the northern and southern exits are locked. Here, equipping the Child effect will give a hint as to the right door to enter, which is shown by the red eyes on the wall. Knocking on any of the locked doors for a total of at least 16 times (a clue to this puzzle is shown by the number of statues present in one of the rooms here), then exiting through the door right beside the red eyes will take you to a room with two red poles that will lead to Kuta's shrine. Nie Provided that you have accrued 564 kills or more, you can find Nie's shrine in the statue right of the Art Gallery entrance in the park's southern section by chainsawing the statue twice and interacting with it. A hint to its whereabouts can be revealed with the Glasses effect. Nome From the Apartments entrance, instead of taking the stairs to the Dream Park proper, interacting with the rightmost wall will lead to a small room with an opening accessible with the Child effect. From here, entering the second, first, and second passages consecutively, then taking the rightmost wall takes you to a staircase with two red poles, leading to Nome's shrine. Risa From the pathway accessible with the Penguin effect in the eastern section, you will encounter some towers, where entering the lone tower will lead to the barricaded section on the right, where the passages of the neighboring, interconnected towers can be entered with the Stretch and Child effects, respectively. Here, shedding a tear at the end of the left tower using the Stretch effect will make toxic water flow into the chamber, and jumping on the floating block on the right tower with the Child effect will raise the block. By doing these and entering the outer tower from the back, you will enter a straightforward corridor, where the obstacles have already been removed. Taking the rightmost exit here will then lead to the Escherian building, and if Urotsuki has slept for at least 366 times, the building's entrance will lead to Risa's shrine, otherwise, the entrance will just loop back. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Tribe Settlement → Dream Park Trivia *According to the author, the Dream Park's overall structure was designed to resemble one of the patterns in Sepia Clouds World. Gallery dream_park_giraffe.png|My, what long neck you have! dream_park_yellow_building.png|Hey, we've got a little surprise over here. dream_park_blood_lake.png|The lake, in all its crimson glory. dream_park_statues.png|The field of statues in the southern section. dream_park_maze.png|A maze of fences. dream_park_treetop.png|Hanging around in the treetop. dream_park_sandbox.png|Entrance from Tribe Settlement dream_park_wooden_house.png|They're watching... dream_park_guardians_temple.png|The temple, home to the park's greatest secret. dream_park_egg_house.png|Inside the egg. Category:Locations Category:Maptsuki